Cursed Wings
by Nixeth
Summary: A normal day turns into one of the most life changing for Lucy and Levy as they leave the guild, searching to gain power but what will they have to sacrifice to gain their dreams and how will they train?Ships develop pretty soon ;) First Fanfic - Rated T because I'm paranoid. I do not Own Fairytail because If I did all the ships would be reality
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic Guys ^-^ If it's not that good don't worry, I plan to improve, any helpful comments would be nice :D Hope you enjoy.**

Lucy HeartFillia strolled down the longer route to her guild hall, long blonde hair waved gently in the early spring breeze as she gazed out upon the early rising sun _"what a beautiful day"_ She thought. But little did she know this was the fated day that it was all about to change.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Shut it Flame brain!"

"Why don't you Ice princess!"

The familiar sounds of the guild hall could be heard from a mile away. People were doing what they usually did, Cana was already through 1 barrel and onto her next, Happy was being harshly rejected by Carla and Natsu and Gray were tearing each other apart With Lisanna watching cautiously from a distance, oh well, who could blame her? I sat down on the bar with my usual friends, Levy and Mira and soon got into a conversation while sipping my favorite drink, a strawberry milkshake. Seemed a normal enough day to and Levy were talking about this new book series we were into, Couldn't get enough of books. It was then that I noticed that Natsu, Grey and Erza had stopped what they were doing and approached me. I noticed earlier that they were talking together and I hoped it was about a new job, I needed to get my rent paid soon anyway. I put down my finished drink and looked over at them, I looked at Natsu and his eyes shifted around suspiciously. "Hey Natsu you ok?" I asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.  
"Well, truth is Luce..." His eyes shifted again and my teammates looked at him expectantly, this continued before Gray snapped.  
"Lucy you're off the team, we need to take more dangerous missions and hope you understand."  
I looked at my former team "Y-You can't be serious!" I stuttered "This is a joke right guys?" I looked at their faces with tear threatening to fall "Guys..."  
Erza looked at me "truth is, we all think you're too weak to take on our level missions so go train up."  
"Yea we don't want you here." I looked over to see Lisanna smirking and leaning on Natsu "After all, this guild does have standards."  
The guild began muttering about how weak celestial mages actually were and pure rage Showed upon my face.

**_That was when I snapped._**

My heart shattered letting out all the dark feelings I had locked inside me. I smiled but only I noticed it was fake " I was planning on leaving soon anyway," I replied with a sly smile on my face "well see you guys." I stood up and walked towards the masters room, leaving behind shocked expressions on everyone in the guild, I was about to push open the door to the masters office but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and there was the short blue haired girl aka my best friend, Levy. She had tears in her eyes "Lu-Chan...I-I'm coming with you.." I looked at her and her wrists were bruised and scratched. I whispered  
"They did this..." She nodded and I hugged her "Lets get out of here." She nodded as tears continued to spill out of her eyes.  
A new voice reached their ears "Looks like I can't stop you" Master Makarov had a downcast look on his eyes as we saw our fairy Tail insignas fade away. We looked at the master and no words were needed to Explain what happened and we sneaked out of the guild. "Levy I'm so sorry, this happened because you were friends with me." Levy smiled and hugged me tightly.  
"It was my choice Lu-Chan, what they did to you was wrong and I don't want to be a part of a guild who did that to my friend" I smiled at her "We'll get revenge I promise, but we need to train, pack a bag with not too many things, and meet me at the train station in 30 minutes, I need to get some things from a few shops so only bring important things."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naturally I have a lot of spare time after school for this so I don't ind who reads this, I just have the urge to write. If you are reading this I hope you are enjoying the story ^-^**

**Levy's P.O.V**

After me and Lucy parted I went back to Fairy Hills and started packing, everyone was currently at the guild which was good for me as I did not want to talk to anyone. I looked around and knew I was going to miss the apartment. I packed my favorite book and a few warm clothes. I also packed some books on magic and berries we can find in the wild as I knew they might come in handy. Lastly I grabbed 3 communication Lacromas and left one on my dresser. Packed and ready to leave I let out a quite sigh and turned the door handle and stepped outside. I thought to myself  
**"Let's Go!"**

**Time Skip ~ To the Train Station**

I met up with Lu-Chan at the train station, my blue hair waving across my face as we stared up at the night sky waiting for our train. We had decided the smart option would be to get the latest train as we hoped fewer people would get it. As we stood waiting Lucy handed me a cloak to wear, mine was black with dark blue edges and hers was black with gold edges. I accepted it and pulled the hood up because If anyone recognized us now it would not be helpful. I looked over at Lucy, It was so quiet here and I decided to start a conversation with her.  
"So what now?" I asked looking at her .  
"We should try to survive in woods for training, and staying in a hotel would draw attention. A few years training and then we could join a guild." She said as she turned her chocolate eyes to meet my similar light brown eyes. **"Lets show those fairies not to mess with us!"** We shouted at the same time, high fived and then giggled. Shortly after our train arrived and the mood seemed much lighter.

Unexpectedly more people were on the train and as we finally found an empty compartment drowsiness took over and we soon fell asleep but little did we know what was going to happen as we were sleeping.

**Sting's P.O.V**

"Remember this is your fault." I groaned as we got on the train "If we got a different train this wouldn't have happened and now we need to find a compartment." My partner Rogue sighed and

picked up his exceed companion, Frosch "lets just find one and get some rest, we're all tired." he replied. "Fro thinks so too." Fro muttered as he curled up and went to sleep with Rouge carrying him. Sting's exceed, Lecter sat on Sting's shoulder as they boarded the train. _"thank god we got some anti motion sickness magic before we left."_ I thought as I looked for an empty compartment. We found one that we thought was empty and entered but It just happened to be the one Lucy and Levy were asleep in. We sat down before realizing they were there. I whispered to Rouge "Aren't they fairies...?" I asked, examining the two figures sitting opposite us, presumably female. Rouge looked over at them, as emotionless as ever "who do you think they are?" he asked back and I just shrugged "Who knows, I think they're asleep anyway." I reached over and lifted one of the hoods, a girl with light blonde hair had her eyes closed and was leaning on her friend. I looked at her face and felt heat rising to my face _Cute_ I thought. I left the hood down and Rouge did the same with the other one. This girl had blue hair and she was leaning against the window. I looked over and saw Rouge blush a little. WAIT WHAT? the 'Emotionless' Rouge was blushing because of a girl? I laughed quietly and he heard me. "Cute." we whispered at each other before blushing furiously and turning away. We hadn't noticed that our exceeds were approaching the girls and snuggled up next to them until Fro whispered sleepily "Fro thinks so too.".

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_Wow She's Cute _I thought as I looked at the sleeping blue haired girls's face. What am I doing, I can't fall for a fairy, get it together Rouge! My eyes gazed over her sleeping face and I blushed slightly, I looked over at Sting and he was looking at the Blonde with the same eyes, I smirked and nudged him and we looked at each other. "Cute." We both said and smirked. They looked even more cute when our exceeds snuggled up to them. I sighed as I just discovered that it had been 2 hours since we boarded the train and whispered that it had been 2 hours and we were one hour away from our destination. It was then that I noticed the blonde girl was stirring and nudged Sting. We looked over at her to see what could happen.

**No-Ones P.O.V**

Lucy stirred and slowly opened her eyes and without noticing the boys she looked out the window. It was almost their stop and she shook Levy awake although it did not go to plan as Levy was still half asleep and screamed before hitting Lucy in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" the blonde laughed jokingly and hit her lightly with a book she was reading before she went to sleep.  
"It was for waking me up you idiot!" the Bluenette laughed and she hadn't noticed the boys either.  
"anyway our stop is soon sleepyhead." the blonde replied while laughing and stashing her book in her hand luggage. "Anyway so once we get off here what do you wanna do first?"  
"Well we should set up in the forest and decide how we will train?" Levy replied. Both the girls then heard a cough and suddenly noticed the boys before blushing furiously and trying to hide their embarrassment before pulling up their hoods and whispering to each other.  
"They heard our plans what do we do?" Lucy hissed to Levy.  
"I don't know, It's your fault because you should have told me they were here!" Levy whispered back.  
"Let's just hope they don't know who we are...but hey it's your fault not mine!"  
"No it's your fault Lu-Chan"  
"No it's not."  
"Is."  
"Not."

The boys watched the two girls fighting and sighed "You know we can hear you right?" Sting folded his arms and looked at the girls. "I'm Sting Eucliffe and he is Rogue Cheney, Duo Dragon slayers of Sabertooth." He grinned and looked at the girls "What are two fairies doing on a train at this time of night anyway, especially two girls alone it's quite dangerous, especially since you fell asleep on a train for a few hours, we could have just abducted you ya know." by now he realized that both the girls were glaring at him, and if looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over "okay okay what did I do?" he asked putting his hands up defensively. The girls glared at him and then Lucy spoke up "It's our stop, let's go." The girls pulled up their hoods and grabbed their luggage before the train even stopped so they would be the first people off. The boys watched them go and Sting grabbed Lucy's wrist "wait what were your names?" The cloaked mage turned round nd replied "You don't need to know, just never mention fairytail near us again." She hissed and walked off, leaving two very surprised Dragon Slayers behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are Having a great day and thanks to everyone who has read my story so far! :D hopefully a lot more chapters to go but they take forever to write but I'm currently on a 1 week holiday from school so hopefully some more chapters! ^-^ On with the story! (And I find writing to music is much easier ^-^)**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

With our Cloaks fully covering our faces we ventured into the forest. It was quite thin at the start but as we ventured further and after a long time walking the trees blocked out most of the sunlight and we almost blended in with the we came to a clearing with a big tree in the center. Levy and I could not hide our surprise at how big it was, you could fit the whole of Fairy Tail lined up around it and as we inspected it further we noticed a door in it's side. "Levy do you think someone or something is living here?" I whispered  
"Hopefully not, lets find out right?" Levy replied, taking a step towards the towering tree but before she could get any further a new voice rung out "Wrong." Suddenly we both became drowsy and I cried out for Levy as I clutched my head trying to stay upright before I fell into darkness..

**No-Ones P.O.V**

The owner of the new voice stepped out of the shadows as the two cloaked girls fell unconscious. He looked them over and wondered what he should do, they can't live now that they have found him because they could tell people but he but perhaps they could help him..so he picked up the girls who were surprisingly light and carried them inside the tree.

**Time skip : The girls wake up Levy's P.O.V**

Levy slowly woke up and yawned before she remembered what happened, she looked around and noticed she was in a large room and Lucy was sleeping an a bed next to her, I started waking her up by shaking her and when she didn't wake up I shouted "Lu-Chan get up" and as Lucy slowly woke up I was looking around the room, it seemed the things we packed for our travel were in one corner and there were a few pieces of furniture around the room and a massive bookcase, but the final thing I noticed that almost everything was carved out of wood, even the walls were wood. By the time Lucy actually woke up I had realised something, we were inside the tree. Lucy stretched and yawned "where are we Levy?" The blonde mage asked. I told her what I guessed so far "I think we might be inside the tree.." I slowly explained how I knew considering everything was wood"but anyway, what happened after we passed out?" Lucy shrugged. Then we heard the same voice  
"Ah you're awake, finally." We both turned towards the voice and were surprised when we saw a man, looked a bit older than us I guessed around his late 20's or 30's. "W-who are you?" I asked, a feeling intimidated for some reason.

The man looked us straight in the eye and said "Acnologia". We both could not contain our surprise as he removed the hood off of his face, revealing black and blue tattoos "and since you found me.." He continued "you have two choices, 1: I kill you so no-one knows I am here or 2: you train as dragon slayers with me" me and Lucy exchanged glances and I looked back at him "soo if we choose option 2 what profit do you get?" I asked because he was the dragon king so why would he train humans without making a profit? He looks at us and chuckles.  
"You will do exactly as I tell you, after all my current state." prevents dragon transformation so I need someone to do it for me. and after all, how could you decline you could gain that power you are longing for." He smirks and for a moment I can't believe we just got an offer to be dragon slayers and by the amazed look on Lucy's face she is thinking the same as we make eye contact and nod.

_**"When does Training start?"**_

**Time skip: 3 years**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After 3 years of training I felt amazing, my new chaos slayer magic was way stronger than my celestial magic and Levy had learnt Dark magic, A perfect combo. And now we looked so different from the girls we were 3 years ago. My hair had blue highlights and reached down to my waist while Levy had hair slightly shorter than mine with black highlights, other than that our styles changed and we were never seen without our cloaks unless we got serious. Although I have to admit it wasn't easy to learn magic and Acnologia's training was tough. Our powers were amazing on their own but together we had special combo moves that were unbeatable, we could even take down Acnologia if we after our training the time had come when we needed to carry out our master's wishes. we stood before him wondering what he wanted us to do. He looked straight into our eyes and said "Kill me." Wh-what? "kill me and join a guild." this is what he wanted us to do all this time? "wait why do you want us to kill you, what was the point in training us then?" I asked, confused, sad and irritated at my master's choice. He put his hands on our shoulders before hugging us "Normal slayers cannot kill me and I wish to be at peace. It is also the only way to unlock your full powers." me and Levy looked at each other and nodded before taking of our cloaks and joining hands and looking at our master."If it is as you wish we shall follow." We glowed full of power and attacked him, finishing him so he could rest in peace before heading out to join a guild.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Natsu just give up, we haven't seen head or tail from them for over 3 years what makes you think that they'll show up now?" Natsu could hear Grey's voice but chose to ignore it "We have to find them, It's our fault they're gone and the guild hasn't been the same. Mira stopped smiling, Reedus stopped drawing, Erza stopped eating anything strawberry related, Cana has stayed sober, Happy stopped eating fish, Elfman stopped saying man and strawberry milkshakes are no longer served. We NEED them back" Natsu snarled. _They have to be out there somewhere, Come on Luce, a lead anything, we need you and Levy back! _Natsu Pleaded in his mind, knowing it was he got a telepathic message from warren saying they found a communication Lacroma in Levy's room."Yes, We are gonna find you guys if it's the last thing we do!" Natsu yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry for not updating earlier, after Low inspiration and hours spent reading fanfics to gain it I finally have something to write (Totally haven't been staying up to 3 every night to read, nope ;D ) Lets hope I can write something good! - Nix ( Writes first few sentences before being dragged off to go shopping by my mum. Great.)**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Making sure our hoods were covering our faces we opened the door to the guild we chose to join, Sabertooth. The guild instantly silenced as we stood at the entrance, our dark cloaks blew in the wind, all eyes were on us and after a few minuets someone actually confronted us, The Duo Dragon Slayers Sting and Rogue. I spoke up, putting on an emotionless voice, "Where Is your master?" and immediately afterwards Levy spoke up "We wish to join Sabertooth.".The Two slayers looked at us and back to each other before nodding.

"I am Sting Eucliffe and this Is my partner Rogue Cheney, we are the duo dragon slayers and we will take you to see our master, but don't expect to get in if you are weak." He folds his arms and smirked before beckoning us to follow. The usual noise filled the hall as we walked down a few corridors, compared to Fairytail this place was like a mansion and I know I heard Levy gasp as we both knew what the other was thinking. We soon stopped outside a Large door and Rogue knocked on it, the noise flooded the empty silence before we heard an old man's voice telling us to enter.  
"So what do you need?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair, clearly bored with the amount of paperwork he was doing.  
"We came to join your guild..." I started but before I could get any further Levy interrupted.

"Logi ( Acnologia) sent us." At this statement Jiemma's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the both of us before whilst Sting and Rogue had faces of pure confusion, obviously not knowing what was going on. Jiemma asked us where we would like our stamps, I asked for Light blue, Right hand and Levy got Black, Left hand**_.(A.N Jiemma knew Acnologia and about the girls past, knowing they are powerful he accepted without hesitation.)_**

"Welcome to Sabertooth!" The Master declared and before me, levy, Rogue and Sting could walk off I stated "Also please not me and my freind will form a team called 'Cursed Wings'" before we continued walking. Jiemma nodded and ordered The duo Dragon slayers to stay behind saying he had 'Something important to discuss' Whilst me and Levy walked out of the room and high fived.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Master told us to stay behind after the girls left and me and Sting looked at each other with confusion still on our faces before Sting broke the Silence by asking "Master who is Logi?" I watched as the master sighed. "That is the thing I cannot share with you, however I need you two to watch the new girls as they are new members and may need some help, just refrain from asking them too many questions." We nodded and took that as a hint to we were far enough away from the master's room we started talking. "Is it just me or do those chicks feel familiar?" Sting asks the same question that I was about too and I nodded.  
"Well we have to look after them, so let's just find them first." I stated and we followed their scent out of the guild and down near a river, we caught sight of them and hid behind some bushes.

"That went well Lu-Chan." one of them stated and sat down next to the other "Can we take off the hoods now? They're really stuffy and annoying."

"Sure Levy but only because no-one else is here." The other replied. Me and Sting looked at each other before looking back to the girls. Our mouths dropped when we saw the familiar shock of blonde and blue hair but we noticed the differences like highlights and height and such. The girls rolled up their capes and hoods before sitting down. Me and Rogue blushed, not believing what we were seeing.

**Sting's P.O.V**

Me and Rogue looked at each Other in pure shock with slight blushes on our faces, these were the girls we saw on the train a few years ago, was it a coincidence they joined the guild or not? The girls were still as cute as back then, but I wondered why they were wearing hood, and weren't they fairies? I focused my attention on their conversation, knowing Rogue was probably doing the same, and we wanted some info on these chicks too.

**Levy's P.O.V**

"So Lu-Chan, why did we join SaberTooth?" I asked as I lay down on the grass, rolling out my cape as some sort of blanket as I watched the setting sun reflect off the Lake.  
"Simple, They're FairyTail's worst enemy and have a reputation for being strong." She replied, doing the same as me and we both lay down staring at the water and sky.  
"Is that the only reason Lu-Chan?" I smirked and nudged her "are you sure you didn't want to see that Blonde dragon slayer?" Her face flushed a dark red and she shifted her eyes uncomfortably  
"O-Of course not! And what If I did? we both know you wanted to see that dark haired one!" She stated and now It was my turn to blush.  
"T-That is none of your business! The only reason we are here is to show those weak Fairies who Is the boss!" I yelled and we punched the sky "Anyway Lu-Chan I'm bored so can you get Lyra to sing a song for us?" Lu-Chan nodded and summoned Lyra, after a while of her dealing with the spirit she began a song and we lay down but before we knew it we were falling asleep. 

**No-One's P.O.V**

Sting and Rogue still had dark crimson faces from when the girls talked about them, both feeling extremely happy at the thought of how they felt. They soon heard Lyra's song finish and with their Dragon hearing heard that the girls had fallen asleep. They looked at each other before Sting whispered "They'll get ill if they sleep out here." Rogue nodded and they walked over to the two girls. As they got closer they noticed how cute they were and just stood there for a few seconds before they heard 2 new voices.  
"Sting-Kun there you are! You didn't come back to the guild all day we thought something bad happened."  
"Fro Thinks so too!"  
The two slayers turned round and fell over as their exceeds,Frosch and Lecter, jumped on them. They laughed before shushing the two and motioned towards the two girls. The exceeds nodded and nudged their owners

"You liiike her." teased Lecter "Fro thinks so too!" said Frosch. The two slayers blushed furiously again before picking up the girls bridal-Style. Sting had Lucy and Rogue had Levy whilst the exceeds had their cloaks. Sting and Rogue decided to take them to their apartment for the night as they assumed the girls had nowhere else to go. They got in the apartment and set up the two couches and laid the girls on them, before tucking them in and turning off the night passed peacefully but the girls were in for a surprise once they woke up...

**I'M ASSUMING FRO IS A BOY IN THIS SO DEAL WITH IT. also levy and Lecter will probably be the only ones to use Chan and Kun, unless i put Juvia in at some point. I just included it because yea. :P - Nix **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's My last day of my break and I intend to do nothing. Some writing but whatever I'm still sitting in my bed on a laptop writing and reading fan fiction so who cares? Counts as nothing to my Parents but they don't even know what I am doing. - Nix**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I slowly awoke to find I was lying down on something and a hand was stroking my hair. Without knowing where I was I instinctively snuggled closer to what I was lying on and as a result of this the thing stopped stroking my hair for a few seconds but began again as I drifted off into sleep but immediately awoke when I realised I was sleeping on someone no something. I opened my eyes and looked up. Brown met blue and I felt like I could loose myself in his eyes, before mentally slapping myself for being an Idiot. 'I don't wanna be hurt again...' I thought as I stared off into space. My train of thought was disrupted when a hand was being waved in front of my face and the owner of it spoke up.  
"Earthland to Blondie, wake up!" I snapped my head back to look at him remembering him from the first day.  
"You're blonde too baka." I grumbled but wait..how did he know I was blonde and where is Levy? Oh god my hood, where is it? It seemed that Sting noticed that I was looking around before he smirked and held up some black fabric... my hood! I reached out my hand to try and grab it but he move it up out of my reach.  
"Hey give it back!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I need it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I do Ok?" by now I was shouting and jumped to get it, knocking both of us over in the process and I landed on top of him whilst he a was still smirking and I blushed so much that Erza's hair couldn't even compare. I again reached out to grab the cape but he flipped over so I couldn't get out. I struggled and tried to push him off me but he was too strong. I sighed and tried harder, whilst he was still smirking.  
"Get off.."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because you owe me."  
"Since when?"  
"Since me and Rogue picked up you and your friend."  
"Where's Levy?" I yelled still trying to get out from under him. At that exact moment the door creaked open and Rogue and Levy stood in the doorway, holding in their laughter"Levy help me!" I yelled still trying to get out and Levy just stood their smirking.

**Levy's P.O.V**

I don't think Sting and Lucy knew we were watching because he reactions were amazing, Lucy was practically glowing from embarrassment and me Rogue and Sting were laughing our heads off.  
"Rogue it seems we are interrupting something, maybe we should leave them alone" I giggled at the face Lucy was making, pure horror.  
"No Levy-Chan save me!" she yelled and Rogue smirked before the two exceeds stood next to us.  
"They Liiike each other."  
"Fro thinks so too!" I looked over at Lucy and saw she really was going to kill something If it didn't stop now.  
"Okay guys that's enough." I said between my fits of giggles before Sting finally got off Lucy.  
"Hey how come you listen to her not me?" Lucy yelled at Sting and they soon got into a fight. I din't see Lucy sneakily coming up behind Rogue and pushing him into me so we fell on the floor, same position Lucy and Sting were in and I blushed almost as deep as Lucy.  
"Ha serves you right Levy!" She yelled and collapsed on the floor crying with laughter**(A.N I do this at school...) **Rogue quickly got off me and his cheeks were light pink. Me and Lucy smirked and started laughing, before realising where we were and looked around for our hoods. We found them lying somewhere kicked off to the side and we picked them up and put them on.  
"come on Lu-Chan we have to go choose a job so we can buy an apartment." I stated and she nodded as we thanked the boys and left to the guild hall.

**No-One's P.O.V**

The sadness on the boys faces was obvious as the girls put on their hoods, they're so pretty why do they hide it? After the girls had left Sting and Rogue discussed their mission from master, and decided to follow their new guild mates as they had been asked to look after them. They went down to girls and watched them pick out a job, 'Defeat a the Dark Guild Ninetails for 400,000 jewels'.The girls got it stamped and headed out not noticing the boys following them. As they boarded the train they all took motion sickness pills, strange, they don't remember the girls having motion sickness. Lucy and Levy soon started on a conversation about this morning's events.  
"You so Like Sting, I can see you guys as an adorable couple." A voice squealed, obviously Levy.  
"Yea well You and Rogue looked better! Don't deny it!" Obviously Lucy. The boys blushed at their remarks and listened closer.  
"Remember try to use your magic as little around people as possible, we don't want the magic council finding us, that could be bad." Lucy said and It sparked the boy's interests.  
"Obviously, if they catch us we'll be locked up for sure, so as little magic as possible ok? But if you're in danger don't be afraid to use it Lu-Chan." Suddenly the loudspeaker announced they were near Amorua Town and Levy and Lucy stretched before getting off the train, Sting and Rogue following behind them.

**Sting's P.O.V******

After hearing Blondie's confession ( sorta) on the train I couldn't wipe a goofy grin off of my face as all I could think about was 'She likes me back! I mean obviously that was expected because I am the great Sting Eucliffe but SHE LIKED ME BACK!' I could tell Rogue was thinking the same thing because He too was smiling. We snapped out of it and followed the girls to a forest, near the edge of a dark guild.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

she Liked me back! I had never felt better and I knew Sting felt the same. We had found our Mates.

Lucy's P.O.V

Me and Levy unsheathed our weapons, mine was a blue and black sword with flecks of obsidian and diamonds on the hilt and a black ribbon tied on, Levy had a staff made out of twisted obsidian and sapphires forming a crescent shape around a dark foggy orb. We nodded at each other and I cast Smokescreen before we burst down the doors and used our weapons to slay the members with great speed and skill. We had soon cut down everyone except the Guild master, and he wasn't even half as strong as our non magical attacks. We tied him up with magic preventing rope and dragged him off to the Mayor, got our reward money and took the train back to Sabertooth and talked to the boys who were waiting at the guild entrance. We had no idea that they had been following us so after a little chat we went and got some food from the bar. "So Blondie how was your first mission?" I stopped drinking my strawberry milkshake and turned to talk to Sting.  
"Pretty easy, we didn't even need to use magic did we Levy?"

**Meanwhile back at FairyTail**

Hours had passed since Lucy and Levy beat up the dark guild and the news soon reached FairyTail. The members were crowded round a Sorcerer Weekly magazine and as Natsu and Happy walked over they read the article out loud_"Sabertooth mage group called 'Cursed Wings' defeated the Psychotic Dark guild NineTails in under an Hour without even using magic, the group is made up of two females, both with outstanding magical dark guild couldn't withstand the fight and the girls didn't even use magic, just who are these mysterious mages and what magic do they use?They are always wearing hoods and only the duo dragonslayers and the other's partner have seen them without their hoods." _Natsu grinned "I am so gonna fight them!" He turned to leave but was stopped when he was stopped by the master. "I need to announce this years group for the grand magic games, this year it will be:  
Gajeel!  
Erza!  
Natsu!  
Grey!  
Gildarts! We will win again this year and stay at the top!"

"I'm all fired up now!"

**If this chapter was boring I'll try to make it up to you guys or something... *Goes and cries in a corner* I might do some random stories about fairytail If I have no inspiration for this one, thanks for all the support! - Nix**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so tiiirreeed, how will I even manage to wake up for school tomorrow? -Nix**

**Levy's P.O.V**

The guild suddenly turned silent and turned to face the master, it appeared there would be an announcement so Lucy and I sat up straight and focused our attention away from our food. The master soon started speaking. "Alright Sabers this year we need to take back the title of the strongest guild by participating in the Grand Magic Games! This years participants will be Sting, Rogue, Lucy, Levy and Rufus with Minerva as standby! I will not take second as an answer!" After stating this he returned to his room and slammed the doors. After a few minutes the guild was back to its usual self. I smiled warmly and thought of FairyTail, Sabertooth was a lot like it apart from less fighting; it was better on the inside than it appeared on the outside. I made eye contact with Lucy and we both knew the same thing. "When is the GMG Rogue?" I asked and I found out it was in 3 days time, I suddenly remembered Fairy Tail would be there and I wanted our kicking their butts plan to be revealed at the end so I dragged Lucy out shopping with me, much to the rest of the Guilds surprise and I stopped a little away from the guild."Lu-Chan we need disguises!" I said, trying to keep quiet Lucy looked confused before coming to a realisation "Ohh so we can reveal that we kicked their butts after the games right?" I smirked and we high fived before I replied with a big grin on my face.  
"They say great minds think alike Lu-Chan!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Levy and I went around many different shops, changing our style, she went for blue clothes and I went for black, after all these were the colours of Acnologia, The dragon who trained us, so we always showed some respect, My hair was tipped in black and Levy's faded into a dark blue, I had electric blue contacts in whilst she had greyish black contacts and I had to say we looked amazing before we covered up with our capes and gathered our bags and went to the train. Let's just say that we forgot the motion sickness pills and refused to have our hoods down because It was extremely embarrassing. We soon arrived and me and Levy were glad to be back on land, not as glad as Sting though, he was kissing the floor. We went to our hotel and settled in, me and LEvy didn't want to risk running into any Fairies before the competition so we waited until the preliminary round.

**Time Skip - Preliminary Round**

" Welcome to this year's Grand magic games, the preliminary round will once again be the sky Labyrinth, good luck, kabo!" Our team started running, following Rufus's memory because he had it memerised . We passed other guilds as they fell off the edge, and knocked a few over. As always we were the first to arrive at the exit and returned to our temporary rooms and slept for the next day, as I said temporary, because of a few new members joining we had to re-arrange after the next battle for some people to share rooms. Me and Levy were asked if we were ok with sharing ad we said it was fine, after all it wasn't for that long!

**No-One's P.O.V**

Lucy and Levy awaited their turn to walk out, the order from the preliminary round was : 8th, Fairy Tail Team A, 7th Team Quatro Cerbus **(I'm just gonna write Quatro ok?)**6th: Mermaid Heel, 5th: Blue Pegasus 4th: Lamia Scale, 3rd: Raven Tail 2nd: Fairy Tail team B and 1st (As always) Sabertooth! When our name was called we walked out into the arena, The two girls still had their disguises on and waved at the roaring crowds. However Natsu noticed something familiar about them, but he couldn't get it right.

The first game was hidden "Go Rufus!" Levy and Lucy shouted, smiles on their faces as they were obviously having a great time. Rufus used his amazing memory make magic to cast Memory make: Night of Falling stars and knocked out all the competition. As he came back he received high fives from the team. On to the battle rounds!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I heard the announcer over the speaker "First battle, Lucy of Sabertooth VS Fare of Raven Tail!" I grinned and highfived Levy as I walked into the arena. The announcer explained the rules and the match started. I pulled out my sword and started running so fast she couldn't see me. "Come out Blondie I know you're there." She said and I appeared in front of her, before she had time to reacted I yelled "Too slow!" and sent her flying to the other side of the arena. "AGGGH!" she shakily stood up, screaming with anger as her hair turned to flames, guess I made her angry, whoops. I was distracted thinking like this and her hair shot up and wrapped around my leg. I was surprised but quickly chopped it with my sword, angering her further "My beautiful hair, You'll pay!" She screamed and I sighed "Shut up I'm wasting my time with you." I appeared behind her and struck a blow to the back of her neck with the dull end of my sword. She fell over and the crowd went wild.  
"What's this? Flare is down for the count and Lucy didn't even use magic?!" The announcers voice echoed across the arena and I smiled as I walked back to Sabertooth's stands were I was met with Sting."Blondie you did great!" he said pulling me into a hug, I blushed furiously and looked down at the ground, quite hard when you're being hugged I might say. "Yea well thanks." I muttered as he grinned and crouched down to look at my face  
"No need to be shy Blondie." I blushed again and looked at him  
"Shut up Stingy bee you baka!" I shouted back defensively but then I felt a shove from behind and my lips collided with someone else's, the person was just as surprised as me, but then the kiss deepened and I pulled out after a few seconds. I turned round to glare at the person who pushed me and I was met with...

**Levy's P.O.V**

I sure was going to get it when I pushed Lucy and Sting together, but I couldn't help it, she was just blushing so much I had to. Beads of sweat rolled down my neck as Lucy turned round, glaring daggers at me before her face turned into an evil, playful smirk. I gulped, what was this woman thinking of. "L-Lu-Chan I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered but she grabbed my arm and started running, I had no Idea where we were going and we ran into the Sabertooth area (Like the stands but inside where food and drinks are for waiting between matches and stuff), before I realised what she was doing I was dragged over to a couch and thrown on someone's lap. I started blushing like an idiot and saw the flash of a camera Lacrima go off. I looked to see who I was sat on and turns out it was Rogue, I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot because it was obvious, I pushed her into Sting so she pushed me onto Rogue. I moved my eyes to meet his and we were both blushing furiously, I was about to say something when I heard two sets of laughter and two identical thumps sound nearby, only to find Lucy and Sting in hysterics rolling on the floor, crying and laughing like their life depended on it. I quickly jumped off Rogue and my face went a deeper red  
"Lu-Chan how could you!" I yelled "It was funny when I did it but you didn't need to do it back!"

Lucy stood up and hugged me "I'm sorry Levy but you know that's not how I work and now we're even!" she said between fits of giggles I sighed.  
"Yea let's just get to day 2, we pretty much missed all the fights whilst we were fooling around ao let's just go to our apartment so we aren't completely exhausted." We broke off from our hug  
"I wonder who we are sharing a room with though , it's 4 to one room right?" We shrugged and walked off to the inn, grabbed our bags and unlocked our room, looked like the other new members hadn't settled in yet...

**Hey guys, Just so you know This isn't gonna be a typical 'Sabertooth wins the games and they get their revenge on fairytail, nope I have much more in store than that ouo - Nix**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe I should do my homework, Nahh I'll just sit here and waste my hours with FANFICTIONS! :D - Nix **

**No-One's P.O.V****  
**

On Day 2 Lucy and Levy woke up early the next morning, ignoring the slumped over shapes in the other two rooms, the girls got up early and did their usual morning routine, Levy took off to the bathroom whilst Lucy made breakfast. She ate hers first before Levy came out and as soon as Levy was back Lucy was showering and Levy was eating. A perfect morning routine until they realised they were not alone. The two shapes they overlooked earlier had now moved and were standing up stretching, Lucy was showering and Levy was too indulged in her book to notice. As it turns out their roommates were Sting and Rogue, coincidence was not so likely. Minerva probably had some part in it as she was just as eager on matchmaking as Fairy Tail's She devil Mira, she never showed it on the outside but was always showing it inside the guild. Anyways, the boys knew they hadn't been noticed and quickly hid. Lucy came out the bathroom later, wearing a short-sleeved back top and dark navy blue jeans with some casual trainers and some dark bracelets to had on a similar outfit, but with the colours swapped around. The boys had to admit they looked amazing but snapped out as they heard the two females talking.  
"Hey Lu-Chan who do you think we got as roommates? Maybe they forgot or something?" Levy asked, looking up from her book.  
"Who knows?" she checked her watch "We have an hour and a half before we need to be at the stands, I geuss I could do some reading between now and then." She picked up a book and started reading.  
"Just don't forget ok? we might have a match today."  
"Mmm hmm." the blonde replied, obviously engrossed in her book. The boys smirked and crept up behind the unsuspecting females before putting a hand over their eyes and hugging them. The girls screamed and blushed before the guys backed off, Sting was rolling around on the floor nad even Rogue was laughing a little bit at the girls surprised faces.  
"Your...reaction..was...Hilarious!" Sting yelled between his fits of laughing and Rogue just sat there, trying not to explode. The girls laughed and shrugged it off.  
"Well Levy I geuss we got Stingy Bee and Rogue as room mates." Lucy said as she giggled with a light blush on their cheeks but then Levy's expression turned grim.  
"What time is it?"  
"8:37, why Levy?" She saw Levy snap her book down and flung Lucy's cloak at her before grabbing her own.  
"We're 2 minuets late you baa, We are so dead!"

**Sting's P.O.V**

Me and Rogue still agree that Lucy and Levy are adorable when they are scared or embarrassed, and we found their reactions this morning to be the most cute. We both knew Minerva had set up the sharing a room agreement and we both secretly thanked her, we were also secretly thanking the girls for yesterday, Levy helped me to kiss Lucy and she helped Rogue with Levy, she even had a photo to prove it, my Lucy is such an amazing prankster. After that we ran all the way to Sabertooth's stands and waited it out, Levy had a battle last so there really was no need for us to rush here but if we were later Minerva would probably kill us, even if she isn't on the team this year. I sat down with Rogue to wait for the final battle.

**Levy's P.O.V**

"And now, announcing the final battle of the Day, Kagura of Mermaid Heel VS Levy of SaberTooth, Let's see a great battle ladies!" Lucy came up and hugged me as I was about to go out she whisperd "No matter what, don't use that, It's for the final battle!" I nodded and we waved to each other as I landed in the arena with my cloak bellowing out around me. The gong sounded for the match to start and My staff appeared beside me, I gripped it and I was fending off Kagura's attacks with ease, she was fast but I was faster. She pause for a moment and I struck her in the stomach with the end of my staff sending her back as her feet dug into the ground and she regained her stance. I smirked and held my staff up in the air. The mist orb glowed and Kagura slowly fell over.  
"H-How?" she asked and I had a grin on my face. "This orb isn't for show you know, it can drain energy and bend it to my will, you never stood a chance even without out magic!" I yelled and pointed my staff at her, shooting pure energy at her and kicking up dust. The fog cleared and she was unconscious and my staff slowly flickered away, The crowd was shoked before they started cheering madly, I grinned and looked over at FairyTail's Stand and say Erza gripping the rail, I knew I had hurt her with my victory. "Amazing!She took out Kagura without even using her magic! Cursed Wings is easily the strongest team out there, Lucy and Levy of SaberTooth, what an amazingly mysterious Pair!" I smiled and walked back t Lu-Chan and we high fived, no-one could get in the way of our revenge!

**FairyTail's P.O.V**

"Cursed Wings, strongest team out there right?" Natsu his his hands together "I wanna fight them, and they deserve it for doing that to Kagura!". Erza watched as Kagura was taken away by medics of her team and she looked over at Sabertooth.'_For some reason, they seem oddly familiar.' _She thought "Hey Natsu don't team Cursed Wings seem familiar to you?" she asked the pin-**(Natsu: My Hair is salmon ok? Not Pink, Got that?(Jeez Natsu calm down I'm sorry q.q)) **Salmon haired fire mage "Yea they seem familiar but I can't see their eyes with those hoods and cloaks on, only their expressions and feet!" The Dragon slayer replied "What about you Gajeel?" The iron slayer shrugged  
"Yea I guess but who cares anyway? They're Sabers." He replied gruffly. Erza was still gazing at SaberTooth when she was torn away by Mystogan, aka Jellal.  
"Erza It's here, I feel it's presence but it's not the same one, I get the feeling that that Saber mage used Zeref's power!" He whispered to her, which made Erza's eyes widen, _who exactly are these girls?_ she thought.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was after Levy won that fight that put me in high spirits, you could literally see Erza shaking as she saw her friend get carried off and me and Levy High fived. We needed some real competition, I can't wait until the last day where We can show FairyTail who's boss! They'll be the ones lying on the ground begging for forgiveness to our power and we would just smile and beat them up in front of the whole of Fiore, after all, being humiliated at the games isn't something to be proud of, it's broadcast all over Fiore. You don't mess with us. I realised that Erza had been staring our way after talking with that Jellal guy and I turned my head and looked back at her, naturally she couldn't see my eyes but she could feel my hatred from a mile off. e stood transfixed like scared deer until Levy snapped me out of my trance. "Lu-Chan, Luuu-Chan.." She waked her hand in front of my face and I turned around and smiled at her as she continued speaking "I was going to go get some Ice cream with the Exceeds and wanted to know if you could bring Lecter because I'm bringing Frosch." I nodded and noticed the little red exceed was walking towards us.  
"Hey Lecter want to go get some ice cream with me Levy and Frosch?" I asked and bent down to his height level.  
"I guess Sting-Kun wouldn't mind.." He trailed off and I picked him up and walked back to Levy.  
"Ready to go?" I asked and we made sure our cloaks were secure and pulled up our hoods before we nodded.  
"Fro thinks so too!"

We travelled down to the park where there was an Ice cream shop and bought some, Levy had Minty Mayhem, I had Strawberry crunch, Fro had Vanilla cloud and Lecter had Chocolate heaven. We walked down the park with the Exceeds beside us and sat down on a bench, enjoying how quiet it was whilst licking our ice creams. It was so quiet that after the exceeds finished their food they fell asleep, and soon after me and Levy finished we headed to a grassy hill to sit on. The sun was setting and It cast a lovely glow over the sky and the wind ruffled the leaves and grass we sat down. It wasn't long until we started singing a song because no-one was near us. It was a song that Acnologia used to sing when we couldn't sleep, and by that I mean it was an enchantment.

**(I wrote this and I have no idea why, It's more of a lullaby and I just felt like writing it, it has hidden meanings though, pretty dark mainly ;P )**

**Silver moon, Gold Sun,**  
**Watch as the rivers of red run,**  
**Listen to the sound of music,**  
**Falling from the sky.**

**Hear my voice as bright as day,**  
**Wishing for another way,**  
**The only thing I have to say,**  
**Is let the River run... ******

Our Voices harmonised perfectly together as we sang the lullaby and stroked the sleeping Exceeds and we covered them with our cloaks so they wouldn't get cold. It would be the perfect evening until...  
"Hey Ice Princess get out of the way!"  
"No you're in my way, Flame Brain!"  
"Just put a shirt on or something you Frost freak!"  
"Oh crap when did this happen?"  
"Do I hear fighting?"  
"NO Sir!"

**Natsu's P.O.V**

We saw the girls that Erza told us to watch and I had a clear sight of them until that Frozen Fullbuster idiot stepped in my way and we got into a fight and Erza had to come tell us off. We watched the girls from the other side of the park but we guessed they had heard us. Erza wanted us to tail them because Jellal sensed some of Zeref's magic on them, powerful too. They were sitting in their cloaks with two exceeds on a field, probably Lecter and Frish..Frash..whatever it's name was. Erza was right, something seemed oddly familiar about them. I walked up to the one holding Lecter and started a conversation, well at least I tried."Hey so..you girls enjoying the games?" turns out I got no reply."Uhh hellooo?". The mage was unresponsive and I soon lost my temper. "What is your problem?" I yelled "I'm just trying to have a conversation!" The two girls stood up and were about to leave with the Exceeds "Hey wait can I at least see your faces?" I asked but they continued walking so I grabbed on to one of the cloaks "Just take the cloak off dammit!" I yelled and the mage turned round, obviously mad, but then she smirked.  
"You want to see our faces? You'll have to beat us first!" She slapped my hand off her cloak and caught up with her friend. I knew they were familiar and as I watched their fading figures I gasped, no it can't be them...

**Hey guys, Might skip to the final battle because the GMG is so long but hope you enjoy this chapter! ;) - Nix**


	8. Chapter 8

***Sigh* writing the GMG takes soo loong... Hope you guys are enjoying it so far ;) - Nix******

**Day 3******

**No-One's P.O.V - Lucy and Levy**

It was day 3 of the Grand magic games, and Levy and Lucy took a walk around Crocus early in the morning, they both woke up early and getting back to sleep was impossible with one blonde snoring dragon slayer and another black haired dragon slayer who really wasn't causing any trouble. They had their hoods drawn up as usual and were walking around town, however they were still on guard, they were the rumored most powerful team so they didn't have to be too worried of enemy guilds but it wasn't them they were worried about.  
"It sucks not using magic, right Lu-Chan?"  
"Yea Levy, but it's a last resort, if they find us we will have to leave Sabertooth and will always have to run." A sigh came from the bluenette and they both knew why they couldn't use their magic, however a unnoticed pink haired dragon slayer and a iron studded slayer had their interests sparked as they watched from a nearby rooftop.

**Levy's P.O.V**

Me and Lucy finished our walk around Crocus and walked to the GMG stadium, it was day 3 and Lahar from the magic council was watching so we had to be on extra guard, no-one except me and Lucy know why. We watched the first event roll over, shame Orga only got third, stupid Titania. We waited for sabertooth's match and the announcer called out "Sabertooth's Levy of Cursed Wings VS Eve of Blue Pegasus." I smirked and Headed out onto the arena, confidence in my step. That poor Eve kid looked slightly scared, I would be too If I was facing someone as powerful as myself.  
"I won't hurt you... much." His eyes widened and he did not reply as we both got into fighting stance.  
"3..2..1..Go!" I summoned my staff and charged. He narrowly avoided my attack and before I could turn around he started using his magic.  
**"Snow Blizzard! Snowball!"**I dodged the first few snowballs but they kept coming, I laughed and Rolled up some snow and chucked it at his head, knocking him off guard "Wh-What? You can use my magic like that?" I grinned and kept pelting him with snowballs before grabbing my staff and knocking him out. "It was fun, kid." I stepped out of the arena keeping something hidden in my cloak. I walked back to Sabertooth's stands and threw the thing at Lucy, It was a snowball obviously and she wasn't happy about it.  
"What the hell Levy?" She yelled and I saw Sting and Rogue barely managing to keep their laughter in. I burst out laughing at Lucy's flushed angry face.  
"You should see your face!" I yelled and continued laughing but before I knew what was happening I felt a shadow ball hit me in the side of the head. "Lu-Chan you idiot do you realise what you just did?"  
"What?" she asks, grinning. I shook my head and my skin paled "You used your magic HERE."

**Lahar's P.O.V**

I felt it, I sensed the dark magic that was present after the battle, the whole Eclipse thing was dealt with last year so why am I sensing magic? It felt so similar to Zeref's too.. unless...somehow..NO, That is not possible! I will have to watch the contestants greatly from now on.

**Jellal's P.O.V**

I stopped in my tracks and turned to the rest of FairyTail who looked at me with confusion "I felt it...the same dark power as Zeref...It's here and someone is trying to hide it.." I murmured but they all heard it, I turned my head towards them "there may be more to this game than I first thought."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My skin paled "Levy what have I done, If the find us...it'll be my fault.." I whispered and Sting, Rogue, Lecter and Fro looked at us with confusion. I shrugged it off and grabbed Levy's wrists "We gotta get away from here for a bit, quickly!" I yelled and we ran off, she was following me and we left the rest of Sabertooth behind. I ran on and on until we came to a forest. The autumn leaves swirled around us as I ran further with Levy, our cloaks spread out behind us as we ran, trying to forget the past, the pain, the memories and soon we stopped, out of breath. "How long have we been running?" I ask Levy and she sighs and shrugs. I stand up straight and punch tree after tree, taking out my anger on them. "Why...Am...I..such...an...Idiot..!" I yelled between punches. Birds flew from the trees as small tears flowed down my face. "I hate this, I hate all of this, I don't want to leave like again!" I screamed and almost started using my magic before I heard a familiar voice yelling stuff. "Lu-Chan stop,STOP!" she was yelling at me but I didn't listen. I was blinded by rage and was almost loosing control. I heard her muttering to another person before something managed to knock me out...

I groaned and opened my eyes, a familiar face stared at me, well it would've, except that his eyes were closed and appeared to be asleep. When and how did I get to my room anyway? I stared at Sting, I have to admit he looked quite hot, but he had such a peaceful sleeping face that I reached over and stroked his hair. Big mistake. His blue eyes snapped open and he smirked. "Admit it, you love me, Blondie." I quickly retrieved my hand before hitting him playfully on the shoulder to hide my blushing face.  
"Sh-Shut it Stingy Bee.." I looked over at my alarm Lacrima "!0 minuets? Sting we have to go!" I quickly did my morning routine and ran down to the arena. I seems I was In luck today because it took longer than usual to set up today's starter game and turns out our team wanted me to participate. I looked at the game and it hit me. Water. I knew I would have to wear a bikini but seeing as my cloak is waterproof I decided it would be a good idea to wear it, showing my face would be stupid. My bikini was black and purple and suited me perfectly, and although I was wearing my cloak and hood, you could still see wisps of blonde hair floating about. Juvia and Lisanna were also competing and I smirked, fun, fun FUN!

I noticed the crowd staring at me, most of the men were looking at me in creepy ways, either because I'm wearing a cloak with a bikini or I just look too hot to handle, probably the first one but it was clearly unexpected, I smiled slyly as I saw Natsu and his team looking enraged, I guess they expected me to show my face, no chance, what do they take me for, an idiot? The familiar gong sounded and I equipped my swords, aware that Lahar was watching me. I knocked out the members from other guilds first, saving fairytail for last."What exactly is your plan here?" Lisanna yelled and I smiled "Why do you need to know? Also I advise you at least try to work with Juvia to even scratch me." Juvia and Lisanna looked at eachother and nodded.  
"That was Juvia and Lisanna's plan from the start, Juvia plans to take you down." Juvia yelled and Lisanna yelled "Takeover : Wings!" She charged at me with her claws open and I thought she would go for my stomach, but her claws ripped off some of my cloaks fabric. I had a mini panic attack before taking deep breaths. "Oh I see, The fairies want to see my face and know who I am right? Not happening!" I changed my swords to something thinner so I could move better in the water. I heard something and quickly dodged to the left, Juvia's water slicer almost catching me off guard. "Nice shot Juvia, but better luck next time, if...there is one!" I paused before yelling the last bit and knocking her out the arena with slices so fast they were untraceable, she was covered with cuts and bruises by the time I sent her out. I turned towards Lisanna who was shaking in rage. "You hurt my Nakama! You'll pay! **Takeover : Fish**!" I knew I was at a slight disadvantage, her fish takeover was faster than me in the water, but I was way stronger. I smiled "Let's have fun." Before she could react I was behind her, punching and kicking her. By now she was too battered to swim and I easily knocked her out of the sphere, leaving me the only remaining mage. The announcer's voice rang out around the arena "Lucy of Sabertooth is the winner!" The crowd erupted into cheering and shouting, some wolf whistles were sent my way as I made my way to the changing rooms to change and high fived Levy on the way. I was turning the corner when I was grabbed on my wrists and pulled into a hug, startled I looked up and stared at the face, Sting. "You did great Blondie." He whispered and kissed me on the cheek and in response I blushed furiously. He chuckled and I hugged him "Baka stingy bee." I whispered back and walked off towards the changing rooms. "Good luck with your match Singy." I yelled before I ran off.

**Levy's P.O.V**

I watched at Sting and Rogue Got beat by Natsu and Gajeel and I clenched my fists tightly, they will pay! Lucy was doing the same and we turned and nodded at each other, those idiots were going to pay.

**Action hopefully happens in the next chapter, this was just the GMG section, sorry if it was boring x3 - Nix**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally the weekend! Only 4 more weeks till Easter break, can't wait. Hope you enjoy the Chapter! - Nix******

**Day Four, The final Day******

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was the last day and once again it was the all team battle. Sabertooth decided that everyone chooses how they work, I chose to pair up with Levy but pretty much everyone went solo, I geuss we all have our own grudges right? I paired up with Levy because we chose not to use magic, and would be at a disadvantage because if it. I thought all this as I was staring off into the distance, snapping back to reality when a big hand was waving in front of my face. "Luce, Lucy...Hello? Blondie, anyone home?" It was Sting, oh well, might as well have some fun.  
"No." I replied and i turn away from him, grinning slightly. Then something unexpected happened and he turned me to face him. "Look Lucy, I've been thinking lately and...uh.." He stuttered and I tilted my head, telling him to continue. He cleared his throat and started talking again. "I-I love you Lucy, Will you be my girl?" I blushed darker than Erza's hair, before tackling him into a hug and kissing him quickly. "Of course you Baka."

**Levy's P.O.V**

I had a bit of spare time before the game started so I took off for a walk, noticing Lucy tackle Sting in a hug and I smiled, they were so cute together. Without knowing I let out a sigh, maybe a certain mysterious dragon Slayer would do the same to me one day, nah, no chance. I mentally kicked myself for getting my hopes up when I turned a corner and bumped into something no, someone. I screamed and fell backwards, bracing myself for impact but when none came I slowly opened my eyes to find I was looking into some captivating red ones. I knew instantly who it was and smiled before standing up. "Thanks for the save..Rogue" I said and avoided eye contact with him, a blush slightly hidden by my cloak, I looked back at him and he had a light blush too. I smiled. "So what are you doing out here?"  
"Looking for you." He replied and I felt a deeper blush creep onto my face, again. He suddenly hugged me and after a moment, I hugged him back.  
"Levy, I have something to ask you.." He said as we broke out from the hug.  
"Yea?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend? I mean it's fine if you don't want to but I really like you and..." He shut up when I kissed him on the lips, It didn't last long but by the end of it we were both smiling and blushing. "Take that as a yes then."

(that was need for what will happen in the match ;) )

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Sting and I turned our heads back to the announcer, the game was starting and all the team had to be in the arena. We made our way down there, earning loud cheers from the crowd and suspicious looks from fairytail. I shrugged, they would get used to loosing after we wiped the floor with their faces. The announcer's voice boomed out across the arena, turns out Lahar was still a guest, sucks for us I guess.  
"Ok, now for the final day game, the teams will be teleported to a random place in the magic generated town, and they have to eliminate the others. You will gain points by eliminating the other fighters, or depleting their magic until they cannot magic is usable in this event. Please stand by as the town is generated." As soon as he stopped speaking the town popped up in front of us, it seemed too real to be fake but I had no time to admire it, this was war, well at least for me and Levy. We were going to show FairyTail who is boss.  
**3...**  
**2...**  
**1...**  
**Begin!**  
Me and Levy jumped up on the buildings, our capes swirling as we jumped from roof to roof, the only sound was the faint clatter of our boots as we communicated in silence, searching for our prey before they found us, a bit like cat and mouse. The event was held at nighttime and we were barely visable. I stopped and so did Levy, we could sense them. We snapped round and dodged a sneaky fire attack and steel bars. Natsu and Gajeel had come to play.

I grinned "Natsu Dragneel, what a surprise." I grinned and summoned my swords "Your going down, Fairy Trash!" I yelled and swung my blades at him I saw Levy do the same with Gajeel before becoming more involved in my fight. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" I got hit with a roar straight on, this might be tougher than I t=first thought.

**No-One's P.O.V**

The girls were battling the boys, no-one dared interfere as they had all lost most of their magic from their battles. Spells and weapons clashed, creating lots of noise **"Iron dragon's Wing attack!" "Fire dragon's Claw!"** The girls were at a huge disadvantage, not using magic really was difficult, the battle continued like this for a while, the battle slowly leaning in the boy's favor. The two dragon slayers looked at each other and nodded**"Unison Raid: Iron dragon's steel flame!**" the attack hit the girls straight on, stirring up dust and knocking them into a nearby house, Rubble fell from where the girls made impact and their cloaks were ripped and torn, the hoods just about covering their faces. "You see we gain our power from our Nakama unlike Sabertooth, you will never have family as good as ours!" Natsu yelled as the two girls held onto a wall for support. "You can't beat us If you have nothing to fight for, give up already." Gajeel smirked. The girls snapped.  
"You think we care what you think of your Nakama?" Lucy spat and stood up, her eyes turning red.  
"Lu-Chan no, do NOT use it!" Levy cried but it was too late, Mage or not you could sense the immense dark magic filling up the arena, this wasn't going to end well for the boys.  
Lucy ran forward and the boys prepared for the attack, but she disappeared. The looked around confused. "Hey come out here and fight us!" yelled Natsu, his body engulfed in flames. Before he could react Lucy appeared out of nowhere and cast her attack.**"Chaos magic, Nightmare!"** Natsu cried out in pain as lots of cuts oozing blood covered his arms and legs, he had no time to regenerate before Lucy was back **"Chaos Magic, Destruction!"** small explosions erupted near Natsu and he flew back into a wall, he shakily stood up, which was surprising with the amount of damage he had sustained.

Meanwhile Levy was fighting Gajeel "Dark magic, Curse!" Levy yelled as Gajeel clutched his head in pain, groaning, he stood up, "That's some power you got the-GAH!" he had no time to finish the sentence before Levy cast more spells at girls nodded and joined hands ad the boys slowly stood to their feet "Unison raid: Acnologia's Fury!" They screamed and blue and black tendrils of magic shot towards the boys, the dust cleared but there was no sign of them. "Bu-But how?" The girls asked, confusion evident on their faces as they were drained of their magical power. They turned around and there stood tons of soldiers from the army, with Lahar standing in front of them. Natsu and Gajeel were being healed by some soldiers and they could soon stand.

The girls screamed. "NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, THIS WAS OUR REVENGE, THE ONLY WAY, THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!" Lucy screeched and Levy screamed, tears of anger running down their faces as they were handcuffed and pulled away, still struggling. "LET ME GO, THIS FIGHT IS NOT OVER!" The girls were screaming before Lahar stood calmly infront of them with Natsu and Gajeel.  
They reached over and tugged on the fabric, making the cloak fall off revealing the blonde haired mage and the blunette. "Lucy..." Natsu whispered, tears in his eyes..."Shrimp..." Gajeel whispered, staring into the eyes of the girls. Their eyes burned with rage and hatred. Lahar stepped in between them  
**"Lucy Hearfilia and Levy McGarden you are herby sentanced to life inprisonment for using forbidden dark magic and being as dangerous as Zeref."******

**Lucy's P.O.V******

I watched in rage as I was dragged off, I made eye contact with Natsu first, he looked broken and I sent him my best glare. I looked at Sting, the look of betrayal and sadness on his face said everything to me, but why wasn't he trying to save me? he just stood there. I yelled at the top of my lungs "Remember us, FairyTail, Sabertooth and others, remember our betrayal and once we get out, you will hope you never lived!" I screamed, the atmosphere and weather turned dark. "Let our pain haunt you for as long as you live, Once we get out, I'll kill you all!".

**Levy's P.O.V**

I looked at Gajeel, he stared at me with disbelief on his face as I thrashed around in the grip of the guards. I heard Lucy yelling curses at people and I decided it was my time to speak up. I looked at Rogue, didn't he care? I started screaming. "We will get out, no prison can stop us from killing every last thing on this earth, for our father, Acnologia, we will crush what stands in our way, you better be ready for when we re-appear, because nothing will stop us!"

**Everyone else's P.O.V**

We heard the curses and screams and shout


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the support! :D I think I fixed the issue with chapter 9 and hopefully It is readable, I get the feeling I rushed the last chapter so sorry if it felt like that! ^3^ - Nix******

**No-One's P.O.V - 6 months after their capture******

The girls were kept in a different cell to the usual criminals, this one was built especially for preventing the use of dark magic or dark objects, the walls were light Lacrima infused with runes preventing anyone from entering or exiting, It was large and dome shaped and you could easily see in from the outside but from the inside you could not see were in the same one because the amount of magic and resources used to create one cost a lot of money. To prevent escape the girls were also chained to the wall and floor by their Legs, the council would never let these two escape. They were curled up together in the middle of the circle, their capes draped over them since their clothes were still torn from when they were imprisoned.

Today was different. Today was the anniversary of when they were captured and they had visitors. Naturally they couldn't get inside the Lacrima but on the inside they could see out, and likewise outside. Fairytail had come calling, They talked for a while and It appeared that Sting was now the guild master of Sabertooth and Fairytail was just same old Fairytail. The onlookers had tears in their eyes as they looked at their former teammates. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and banged on the Lacrima to wake them up like they were fish in a tank. The girls stirred but Lucy was the first to awaken. The guards were on edge, this was the first time the girls had moved in 6 months.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I awoke to the sound of someone hitting on our prison and looked around to see who it was, it was then I noticed it, the Lacrima to the west side was clear and I could see my most hated enemies standing there, FairyTail, But at the front there was the one I hated the most. I let out a low growl at the name, Natsu Dragneel. I stood up and helped up Levy, noticing our changes in appearance. Our hair was much longer than it was before, mine now reaching just above my knees and Levy's reaching just below her knees. Our hair was clean because noting could enter or exit the Lacrima, leaving us with some dust to brush of before turning ourselves back towards our enemy. They were crying yet this was their fault. I couldn't take it anymore and because I hadn't used my magic in a while I screamed, my eyes glowing red as I let loose a lot of dark energy, my hair whipped up in the air and my clothes fluttered. I gripped Levy's hand and we channeled our magic, forcing cracks to appear in our cell. Our emotions flared causing our power to grow more. Hatred could not begin to describe our feelings. We watched the council guards running around frantically and our chains snapped. The guild members outside got into fighting stances but their eyes were still crowded with tears. We smirked as the crack widened and with a final burst of power it shattered, the smoke cleared, leaving our shaking bodies. We were not shaking of fear or exhaustion, we shook with anger, and the happy feeling of finally getting revenge.

But we needed a plan so I heard Levy cast a spell to help us escape. **"Dark magic, Shroud of darkness!"** A dark mist rolled in and I grabbed her hand as we ran before making our escape.

**FairyTail's P.O.V**

**"Sky Dragon's ROAR!"** Wendy yelled as the blue dragon slayer shot shot magic at the fog and It instantly disappeared but Lucy and Levy were nowhere to be found, the only remains was a large creator and shattered Lacrima pieces everywhere. Natsu punched the floor and yelled.  
"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have made them leave! I got them locked up!I shouldn't have woken them up!" Master stood at the front, gazing at the sight before him. He couldn't believe what he just saw, these girls possessed more power than possibly the whole of FairyTail. This was bad. He contacted the council immediatly and then they returned to the guild, awaiting the council's reply.

**Two day's Later, Natsu's P.O.V**

It had been two days since Lucy and Levy had escaped, and I still blame myself for putting them in there ,and breaking them out. I go to Lucy's apartment sometimes and wish this all never happened. Who knows? After the council's decision they might choose to have me take down our former guild members, but I would have to do it. Former Nakama or not I could not go against the Council's orders. I punched a table in anger and it exploded, sending shards of wood off in different directions, one hitting Grey on the ar, but he didn't say anything. He knew how much the girls had an effect on me and I silently thanked him for it, before sitting down and sulking.

"Listen up brats, the council has asked us to re-capture or eliminate the girls formerly known as Lucy and Levy, our Nakama, but currently known as Cursed Wings. The girls posses a large amount of dark power and so a new team will be formed, 6 members from each of the chosen guilds will be selected by the master and sent to unite with the others to take them down. I have chosen carefully and the 6 mages I selected are  
**Natsu,**  
**Erza,**  
**Gajeel,**  
**Grey,**  
**Laxus,**  
**Wendy**! Please prepare to leave bu tomorrow, 7 am. Be prepared."

**Meanwhile, Sting's P.O.V**

I was sitting at my desk reading through papers when I got a call on my communication lacrima, It was Master Makarov and he informed me about Lucy and Levy and how I needed to select 6 people. I thanked him and hang up before staring off into space. I remembered how much me and Rogue loved those two girls and if anyone was going to get them back, we would be in on it. i walked out to the second level and shouted above the noise.  
"SaberTooth, listen up! As you know, our former guildmates, Lucy and Levy or commonly known as Cursed wings, escaped from jail two days ago. Their power is immense and We need 6 people to take care of them whilst joining up with one of the other guilds. I selected our 6 members to retrieve them.  
**Minerva,**  
**Orga,**  
**Rufus,**  
**Yukino (She was allowed back once Sting became master.)**  
**Rogue,**  
**And Myself.**" I pause for a moment a murmurs where heard throughout the guild, various shouts of _me not being able to go because I'm master_ were thrown about. "My judgement is final. Me and Rogue have personal issues to finish with them, be ready to depart at 7 tomorrow morning, be ready!" I turned and walked back to my office and sat down again. I heard a knock at the door and Rogue came and sat down.  
"Do you think they still love us?"  
"who knows Rogue, Who knows."

The next morning at the meeting point, SaberTooth and Fairytail met up, along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus joined later as they had a longer train journey. By now it was around 8:26 am and I called all the members together. We had**Jura, Lyon and Sherry** from Lamia scale and **Ichiya and the Trimens(Hibiki, Ren and Eve)** from Blue Pegasus. "Okay, the girls were last seen around this forest, We do not know where their current base is but beware, they are out to get revenge, mainly on Fairytail. They may have been our former Teammates but they have changed and It is our responsibility to get them back. Hibiki please use your magic to see if we can find any information on them." Hibiki started up his archive magic and researched the girls.

**Cursed Wings.**

Member 1  
**Levy McGarden **

Age: _18_  
Magic: _Dark_  
Power Level: _high_  
Close combat:_ Low_  
Ranged attacks: _Medium_  
Intelligence:_High_  
Speed: _High_  
Guild: _None, Ex-Fairytail member, Ex-SaberTooth member_  
Status: _Wanted by the council_  
Appearance: _Long Blue hair with Black tips, Short, Green eyes_  
Combat weapon:_Staff__  
_Personality:_Unknown_

Member 2  
**Lucy HeartFilia**  
Age: _18__  
_Magic:_Chaos__  
_Power Level:_High__  
_Close combat:_High__  
_Ranged attacks:_Low__  
_Intelligence:_High__  
_Speed:_Medium__  
_Guild:_None, Ex-FairyTail member, Ex-SaberTooth member__  
_Status:_Wanted By the council __  
_Appearance:_Long blonde Hair with light blue tips, medium height, Brown eyes.__  
_Combat weapon:_Swords__  
_Personality:_unknown_

Location_: Unknown, Last seen around LochRose Forest_

"Master Sting that is all the information we have on them." Hibiki answered as the Teams read the information.  
"Right so they are both have a lot of intelligence so they probably have their own plan. First we need to create a plan and find them before bringing them back to the council. They provided us with anti magic handcuffs and chains so we can bring them back without escape. Let's start on a plan."

**Hope It's Ok. ^3^ I'll have more Lucy and Levy P.O.V Next Chapter, Thanks for reading! -Nix**


	11. Chapter 11

**Involving a lot of people might not have been a great idea for this... oh well. School sucks. My sleeping schedule is messed up and I have a history test. Great. oh well! ^-^ - Nix**

**Sting's P.O.V**

"Okay so first we will split into two teams, Team A Will be___Me, Yukino, Grey,Gajeel, Rufus, Rogue,Minerva,Natsu and Ichiya!_" I paused for a moment and heard a certain Re-Equip mage let out a breath of air, I looked at her relieved and I could see she was silently thanking me for not putting her with that perverted weirdo. **(A/N my thoughts exactly Sting, I don't know why but he annoys me sooo much...)** I Started speaking again. "Okay Team B will be _Sherry, Ren, Jura, Hibiki,Eve,Laxus,Lyon, Erza, Orga and Wendy!__  
_Be careful, Our opponents are strong, whatever feelings you once had for them they will least likely have back, so no holding back. The magic council is counting on us to bring them back. Be ready to split up in five minuets, we will split up to search for them, both the teams should have one dragon slayer to help them track them down. Lucy smells like Chocolate and Levy smells like Ink".**(A/N Lucy has brown eyes and Levy uses solid script magic, this does not mean Lucy eats a lot of chocolate Lucy: Duh, otherwise how do I keep this figure? Happy: oh yea, the circle figure? Lucy: SHUT IT YOU CAT!)**  
I started walking away and sat on a cliff, I saw the trees stretch out far below me and I ran my hand through my hair, Lucy was out there somewhere...I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard a thump and I looked to the side. Rogue was sitting there, staring at the distance like I was. "Yo Rogue?" I asked and he looked up. "We still have to fight them you know that." He looked ta me and nodded. "We should get back now, can't keep the teams waiting." He replied and we stood up.  
_Lucy... I'll find you, I promise. ___

**Lucy's P.O.V******

Me and Levy had set up a temporary camp after finding a hill with a overhang at the back, half of it was still sloped so it had great camouflage and from the other side a curtain of vines hung down, so unless dragon slayers came along we were pretty much untraceable, but we both knew they would bring dragon slayers, after all, Sting and Rogue still cared..right? I looked over at Levy. "Do you think they still care Levy? what if because we went to the dark side to get magic, what If they think we are weak? What if they hate us..." I looked at Levy with tears in my eyes, she looked back with tears clouding her eyes, similar to me.  
"I don't know Lu-Chan, but we have to take everyone out, we have to stop them from taking us back there." She replied and I shuddered. The short amount of time we spent in the prison was torture, people were always laughing at us but we couldn't see, our time perception was messed up because we couldn't tell if it was night or day and we barley felt human anymore, but to others we weren't anyway. I turned my attention back to gathering berries and Levy continued to make our temporary base more 'homely', meaning she was moving rocks out of the way and clearing space for us to eat and sleep. I wandered out further and continued gathering food. Suddenly I heard rustling behind me and whipped round, only to see a flash of grey fur before being sent flying into a tree, the bag I was collecting berries in dropped to the floor and some berries spilled out and rolled across the mossy forest floor. I groaned and stood up, eyeing the creature. It looked like a wild boar, although 3 times bigger with large tusks poking out of it's mouth. No problem for me, but it looked edible, better than berries any day. I got into a fighting stance and called out my swords, the creature grunted and we stared each other down, before leaping at the same time, beginning a battle. For its size the creature was quite agile, but not it wasn't fast enough to evade my slices, after all, Someone who was trained by Acnologia the dragon king, was not going to be beaten in a battle with a pig of some sorts. It was having some trouble staying on it's feet and before It saw where I went I had sliced its head off its neck, ending it. I put away my swords and grimaced as I felt red liquid ooze down my arm, it appears I was cut on the arm by it's tusks, leaving a shallow wound. I thought nothing of it and picked up the animals carcass before hauling it back to camp, leaving its head and a few bloodstains behind.

I got back to camp and dumped the animal outside before bandaging up my arm. Levy soon appeared and saw the dead animal and gasped. "Lu-Chan how did you get this?" She asked and I smiled  
"Well we are probably only going to stay here for a few days so why not feast?" I sighed and started up a fire a bit away from the base, before making some sort of set up to cook the animal just past where I had killed it, I didn't want to draw attention to our camp after all. It was strange that we could act so casual knowing our ex-teammates and ex-friends were out to get us. I say ex because who would force their friend back to that place?

**Levy's P.O.V**

It was strange, In a way I was hoping that Rogue still has feelings for me, but he was probably In love with some other girl now. I sighed and chopped down a tree, cutting the stump into 1 cm thin slices before taking a few as plates and returning to the cave. I reached inside the bottomless bag and searched around before grabbing something, two daggers for cutting the food. I walked away to where Lucy was sitting and sat next to her as we waited for the food to cook. "Hey Levy how much do you want?" Lucy asked and I decided on a fair amount.  
"half please, I haven't technically eaten food in a month, the cell made us feel like we didn't need to, but now we're out I'm starving and I bet you feel the same!" She nodded and we giggled before tearing into our food, manners didn't matter around us, we were so close we could be sisters so who cared anyway because we certainly didn't. We stuffed our faces, and soon the only thing left behind were the bones, which we quickly buried because they could draw attention to us. "So Lu-Chan want to get some sleep? I don't think anyone will find us too soon.."  
"Sure Levy, but could you set up a few runes by the entrance just in case?" I smiled, something like that would be quite easy to do, and I nodded, Lu-Chan walked off to set up the things we bought for sleeping whilst I cast the runes.  
_No-One may enter whilst the ones inside are asleep_  
_When the females are awake entrance shall be granted___

Looked good enough to me, I stepped back, admiring my work and walked inside. Lucy and I nodded at each other before settling down to sleep, pulling the blankets and pillows around us to cushion us against the hard cave floor.

**Meanwhile, on Team A,Normal P.O.V******

"So can you guys sniff them out or what?" An annoyed Raven Haired Ice mage calls from his search "Nothing here!" "Or here!" "No sign of them!" "Men~!" The three dragon slayers focused on their senses, trying to find any hint that they were here before. Naturally they had passed through here but too long ago to leave any sign of being there. "Let's get a bird's eye view of this forest, Happy!" Yelled Natsu and his little blue partner swooped him up "Aye Sir!" The duo soared over the forest, looking for anything that could help. Natsu sniffed the air and his eyes widened before looking around "I smell...Smoke..." He shouted loud so everyone could hear him "There's smoke coming from over there, Dragon Slayers move out!" Sting, Rogue and Gajeel perked their ears up before running off into the trees and after a while of following the pink haired slayers directions they came to the previously deserted camp. Rufus, Minerva, Yukino and the rest of the team finally caught up with them and they looked around the area.  
"Looks like they where here earlier." Sting stated, looking at the slightly squashed grass and the faint smell of their scents, Vanilla and Ink..and something else. Most likely their food. They found the wooden plates discarded in a bush. Sting walked a bit out of the area and smelt something metallic, Blood. He rushed closer and it got stronger, he just hoped it wasn't Lucy.

He soon reached the scene where Lucy caught their meal, but of course he didn't know that. He saw the splintering bark and bloodstains that stood out on the grass. "Hey Guys, Get over here!" The remaining slayers appeared in an instant and stood staring at the scene.  
"Come on guys standing here won't help, we gotta find out what happened here and get back to finding them!" Natsu yelled, and they quickly started checking the scene whilst the others searched the campfire area.

**Meanwhile, On Team B, Normal P.O.V**

The group had been searching for hours to no avail. Group B had gone in a different direction than group A so it was hopeless that they would actually find anything, they obviously didn't notice this because the yhad been searching for hours and not even the exceeds could see anything. Hibiki used his telepathy to communicate with Sting and he turned back with a smile on his face. "Guys we have a lead, we need to meet up with team A, it appears the girls went on that side of the forest." The group (except Erza) groaned, they had been searching on the wrong side of the forest for about 3 hours?! and now they had to go back to the other side, great. This task was proving more difficult than they first thought,...

**This took so long to write and I don't know why, Was it because I kept changing the music? No Inspiration or just getting sidetracked? Hope you like it! ^-^ ( I know It's a bit boring but It's needed, even the most amazing TV shows have boring moments.) - Nix**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I probably failed my french test...no biggie. I'll try to update quicker but with school it's difficult ok?! ~Nix******

**Levy's P.O.V**

I shuffled around and slowly opened my eyes, pulling the fluffy blanket off my face i looked over at Lucy, She was still asleep. I stood up and stretched, my back was stiff from sleeping on the stone floor.I sniffed the air and my eyes shot open. Wizards, Sabertooth ,Lamia Scale, Blue pegasus and worst of all, Fairy Tail. I stared shaking Lucy and she slowly woke up and did the most unexpected thing. "LUCY KICK!" her foot connected with my shoulder and I was sent flying into the other side of the cave."Ohmygod Levy I am so sorry!" I sat up and groaned.  
"It's okay Lu-Chan, but we need to get out of here, looks like the council sent Lamia scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and FairyTail after us, we should move." She nodded and packed the blankets into the endless bag as I put on my cloak.  
"Ready to go Lu-Chan?" I asked as I handed her the other cloak.  
"I knew we had to leave soon, If they try to get us back there we will have to stop them." She replied and I nodded before we high fived and walked out of the cave and started walking through the trees.  
"So Lu-Chan where do you want to go?" I asked, after all we didn't really have a plan.  
"Oh I don't know, do some training maybe, live out in a forest and forget all my troubles, the perfect escape." I saw a smile break out on her face and I felt myself smile too. I noticed best friends have that effect on each other."As long as I still have you who needs anyone else Lu-Chan, our friendship matters the most." We giggled as we walked further into the forest.  
It wasn't long before we came to a clearing were we decided to rest for a moment. It was a little hill surrounded by trees with a slight gap in the trees where crystal clear water was visible. "Lu-Chan let's sit on the hill, we can eat some berries I found on the way here and wash in the river over there, we haven't had a chance to in all these months and we really need to clean up."  
"Yea sure Levy, you split the berries between us and I'll find the towels in the bag." She smiled and started searching in the bag whilst I split the food. 10 for her and 10 for me. I had finally finished sorting them as she found the towels, that bottomless bag sure was a nuisance but also extremely handy at the same time.  
"10 for you, 10 for me, Let's eat and get clean!" we smiled as we devoured the food, we couldn't live on that for too long.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We slipped into the relaxing waters of the river, this was an area where there was no current so we relaxed in the water, reliving our tired muscles of walking for so long and i suddenly had an idea! "Hey Levy!" I yelled and she turned to look at me. "_Water Lucy's secret attack, Splash attack!"_ I yelled and pushed water at her. She screamed and we both laughed before she turned round to me. "I won't ever let you have the last attack!_Water Levy's sacred art: WATER RAIN!_" I giggled for a little bit, and then started laughing so much I couldn't breathe, she looked at me with a puzzled expression. "You...do...realise...RAIN IS WATER!" I yelled between my laughs and she burst out laughing, eventually the laughter subsided and we got out to get changed. It took a few minuets for us to rejoin each other at the hill, and we sat down and stared up at the sky.  
"Do you think Acnologia is up there Levy?"  
"I don't know Lu-Chan, I don't Know." We both started crying quietly, we had no time to remember him and he was like a second father to us...  
We stared at the sky for quite some time, unaware that the they were soon to be discovered...

**No-One's P.O.V ,Meanwhile With Sting and Rogue(A few hours after the Girls left.)**

The duo ran further on from the site where the fire was, and there they saw it, the cave the girls had been sleeping in. It was very difficult to find, even for the dragon slayers, but their keen sense of smell told them exactly where to go. "Look Rogue they must have slept the night here and left not too long ago, their scent is still quite strong here." Rogue nodded and they investagated the cave, before settling their eyes on what seemed to be a human shaped mark in the side of the wall. Tey Sweat dropped.  
"You don't think Lucy..."  
"I told you Rogue, Don't wake her up if you want to be kicked to space."  
"She sure can kick...I hope Levy's alright.."  
"Don't worry about it, anyway, it looks like they left this morning, considering the scent, about two hours ago. Come on, check one more time and then follow their scents!"

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Earlier they had decided to split into smaller groups, people who worked well together paired up, for example, Me and Sting, Team Natsu, The Trimens (+Ichiya) and so on. It was then we all split up, Hibiki kept a telepathy link in case we found anything useful, we were investigating Lucy and Levy's previous campsite when Minerva and Yukino found us. "Hey boys, wanna team up? We can't find them without dragon senses." I looked at Sting and he nodded before we started searching. I pushed away the vines at the entrance and walked outside, checking the surrounding areas for where they went whilst Minerva and Yukino contacted the others. I was about to give up when I noticed some flattened grass and footprints in the mud. "Hey Sting look at these!" I called, loud enough for him to hear.  
"Yea Rogue what's up?" His eyes trailed over the prints and his face turned grim "They're running around in a forest with no shoes on? makes some sense I guess...or they just left in a hurry..." He looked back over his shoulder "Minerva, Yukino, we have a lead, Let's go!" He yelled and we started running, following the footsteps for a few hours. We did not expect to find the girls like that...

**No-One's P.O.V**

The boys hear the girls crying, "ACNOLOGIAAAA.." They were crying and tears ran down their faces as they hugged each other. The boys stood there and watched as they were crying, they wanted to comfort them, but would probably be attacked. The gritted their teeth and clenched their fists as the girls sobs continued. "We...didn't want to..kill you..." they sniffled as they started to calm down. "Levy It's all our fault! We killed our adoptive father and almost killed our family...I'm so sorry Levy Chan..." Tears streaked down her face. "It wasn't your fault Lu-Chan, we both went overboard, let's just get far away, and forget everyone, We're monsters and... we just have to get away...And if anyone gets in our way we will have to push through.. no looking back..." The female mages nodded at each other and wiped their eyes before standing up.  
"My face looks horrible Levy, should we wash them quickly before we go?" Levy nodded and the girls stood up and walked away towards the river. "Hold It right there Blondie."

**Sting's P.O.V**

"Hold It right there Blondie!" I yelled and they stopped walking. I stepped out of the trees and Rogue, Yukino and Minerva followed me. "I'm sorry babe, but we have to take you back." They turned round and our group got into a fighting stance. "We do not wish to fight anyone, especially you." Lucy growled and I stared her in the eye.  
"so you'll come peacefully?" I said and held up a pair of anti magic handcuffs. I held back my feelings of guilt as fear crossed her face, I could see Rogue doing the same with Levy, except he was just as emotional as ever. "We will never go back there!" she screamed and dark energy pulsed around them. "You can't make us!" The yelled and I put my arm in front of my face to shield my eyes from the dirt their energy was kicking about. "Then It's fighting time!" Yelled Minerva and me and Rogue nodded at each other. _**"Roar of the Light Dragon!" "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" "Ih Ralgas!" "Open gate of the fish, Pisces!" **_The attacks headed straight for the girls, but they did nothing to move out of the way. The four powerful attacks exploded and before the dust could clear I felt a strong magical presence behind me. **"Unison raid, Chaotic Dark roar!"** I shielded Minerva and Rogue shielded Yukino, and we were sent backwards, I lifted myself up to be met with a smirking Minerva,and before I could react she smashed our faces together, a kind of forced kiss. My eyes drifted over to Rogue and The same thing was happening. I struggled against Minerva and turned around but I didn't expect to see what I saw.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Tears were streaming down my face, these familiar emotions, hurt, betrayal and Heartbreak. "Levy...I was.. just a replacement..." I whispered, my voice hoarse and anger bubbled deep inside of me.  
"Rogue..I thought...You still loved me..." Levy whispered. I shook my head and we screamed "HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU STING/ROGUE! WE'LL KILL YOU!" we yelled and we rushed at them, my fists ablaze with my chaos magic whilst Levy's hands swirled with Dark magic. We began punching our chosen opponents and I screamed between the punches.  
"You. . . . . . !" I screamed and two severely beat up dragon slayers slumped to the ground. I looked up and all the members from the other guilds were there, Minerva or Yukino must have contacted them, crap. Natsu was looking at me like he had seen a ghost and Gajeel was looking at Levy like he was about to break down. Everyone was In a fighting stance. "Levy, we have to use it.." Levy looked up at me with a shocked expression.  
"Lu-Chan we can't, he said not to.."  
"Well he died. We killed him. I have this power, and I will use it to get out of here, I don't want to hurt more than necessary but they won't let us go." She nodded and we started chanting a spell as our energy started to consume proceeded further with the spell and our magical energy made small cuts appear on the guild members, making them take steps back as our magic formed a massive sphere around us. We were almost done with the spell when a voice was heard.  
"Lucy, Levy, I told you to NEVER use that spell!" It roared and we and Levy dropped to the floor, struggling to breathe as a man stepped out of the shadows "You tried to use it, and I warned you about the consequences and what I would do if you did." He glared at us with cold eyes and I gasped...kinda, It was hard to breathe right now, It can't be him, we killed him with our own hands...Oh no..the spell he was going to use was almost as worse than being trapped forever. "I warned you, and you still did this, remember, this was your fault." We gritted our teeth to prepare for it,We glowed and then...poof.

**No-One's P.O.V**

Everyone watched as the man cast the spell and then..poof. The girls clothes fluttered around the place and their cloaks drifted to the ground. The man started talking, to what looked like nothing. "Oh and I memory wiped the magic council, to them this never happened. He turned round and picked up Sting and Rogue, before wiping the other's memory. He used some quick healing magic on the slayers and they stood up and say the remaining clothes and looked at the man with surprise on his face. He picked up two keys and gave them to the boys. "If you ever need them, call them. They live out in the forest somewhere, but be warned, they still live a normal life so if you call them in the middle of the night they could be sleeping or showering or whatever. They just have to help you out until their debt has been repaid for hurting you, about, 2 years." The boys grinned and looked down at the keys.  
**_"Anytime, eh?"_**_****_

**_This Is the last chapter for this story, I know it's quite short but It's my first fanfic so a long one wouldn't be that fun to write, considering I need to improve a lot of my writing. Might stick to some shorter stories whilst I'm still at school, how you enjoyed! - Nix_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I know I kind of left it there, but I will be continuing it on another book, I felt like the plot changed a bit too much to keep it the same story, so I'll probably write a few other things before I start it, I know It's Probably annoying, but I will post on here when I upload it, happy Fanfic Reading! -Nix 030**


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY GUYS SO...I'm writing the sequel now as well as Lucy the Fairy Princess, I'm writing 2 at a time so it might take a while but If there's something you want to happen in the sequel go comment on it and I'll see what I can do ^-^ -Nix**


End file.
